Interview with a Heartbroken Princess
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After interviewing Lord Tirek in Tartarus, Manehattan news reporter Hot Scoop journeys to Ponyville and interviews Twilight Sparkle and her fellow princesses over the loss of her library during her battle with Lord Tirek. *Author's Note: First 3 Chapters written while on vacation in Marco Island, FL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Interview with a Heartbroken Princess"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Once Again, Call Me Hot Scoop"

Once again, call me Hot Scoop, one of Equestria's up and coming journalists, a resident of Manehattan. In my brief time as a journalist, I had reported on all the trials and tribulations that Equestria has been through in its long and storied existence. Now, why am I telling you this all again, you might say?

Well, in case you had forgotten, when we last talked, I was assigned the task of interviewing Lord Tirek, the centaur who was captured, escaped and re-captured for attempting to steal all the magic in Equestria for himself. Being the considerate colt that I was, I had attempted to get him to understand the error of his ways. But, of course, he wasn't going to listen and I had just completed an article that details that he had no regrets for his actions.

Now, here I was, standing in front of the mirror of my bedroom haven just gotten my next assignment and something that I had been meaning to do.

"Looks like Princess Twilight and I will have that interview at last," I thought to myself. "I don't know how it is going to go, but at least she wants to talk things out, along with the rest of the princesses."

But, I had to remember that the interview was not going to happen for several more days at best. The princesses wanted to wait for five days before speaking to me. Perhaps they wanted to wait to get themselves ready and I needed to get myself ready at the same time.

"Morning, Hot Scoop," said my boss as I walked into the office the next morning. "You seem to have hit it out of the ballpark with your story on Lord Tirek. Many ponies have come forward to say what a job you did on it."

"Glad to hear it," I replied, walking into my office and sitting down at my desk, setting up my typewriter. "Now its just a matter of getting that interview with the princesses to get their view on things. I can only imagine that it won't be easy to open up on being thrown in an evil place like Tartarus or losing a library tree all caused by the same creature."

"What is important is that you prepare yourself for it, Hot Scoop," advised my boss. "If there is one thing I learned as a journalist is that you must prepare yourself for anything."

I could well remember how much I had to learn just that in my days at Canterlot University's journalism program. Being prepared for anything is of great importance and value to anypony who wanted to be in the journalism field.

"Tell me something, Hot Scoop," my boss asked. "Is there any, just any assignment that you were unprepared for?"

It took me a minute to think of how to respond to such a question, but I eventually found a way to answer the question.

"Well, now that you mention it, sir," I answered, while chuckling slightly. "There was a time when I was unprepared for an interview with Fancy Pants after he divorced his third wife. Sweet Celestia, does a pony such as him know when to settle down. At least Flur De Leis seems like a good mare to settle down with. Ah, celebrities. They can be so unpredictable at times."

Both my boss and me shared a chuckle with this. As unpredictable as the field can get, journalism can produce some humor. Funny for us, but not for the subjects we are interviewing. However, the humor did not last.

"But, the princesses are not like any other celebrities, Hot Scoop," remarked my boss. "They are our sovereigns, our protectors, our mentors that we have to look up to. When you are interviewing them, Hot, remember that they are just like you and me."

"I shall remember sir," I replied. "And I know that you preach to us that we should not be like those other reporters who are insensitive to get a story. We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts."

"And feelings too," finished my boss as he walked over to the door of my office. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to interview a potential new recruit for our team."

I nodded in reply as my boss walked out of my office and shut the door. He was right, I had to remember that I should not be insensitive which was the downfall of so many reporters and journalists.

One thing that I like about working at this newspaper was that we were reporters that had to play by the rules. And yet, there was that one time it seemed like I being insensitive when in reality, I really wasn't. That was when I was turned away by Applejack when I tried to get an interview with Twilight.

…

After another day of hard work, I returned home and once again, I welcomed my next door neighbor and close friend, Coloratura into my apartment.

"I know that we are friends and such, Rara," I said as we once again sat down on the sofa. "But, do you think that I am an insensitive reporter?"

"Why do you ask that?" wondered Coloratura.

"Because my boss and I were having a talk today about that interview with the princesses," I answered, taking a sip of water. "We were discussing how we reporters need to not be so insensitive to the ponies we are interviewing. I mean, you're a former pop star, Rara. Have you ever dealt with insensitive reporters?"

"Hundreds of times, Hot," she replied, a hint of remorse in her body language. "There have been moments where I looked into the newspapers and read articles about me that were anything but far from the truth. To be honest, Hot, I regretted greatly ever becoming a pop star in the first place."

"That was because of Svengallop, wasn't it?" I remarked, hitting it right on the nose. "That good for nothing bonehead of a pony that used you to get the perks with becoming a star."

For a moment, I saw Rara turn away and cross her eyes in anger and frustration. I could tell that she greatly regretted in every sense of the word that she even met Svengallop. It was in this city, after all, that Coloratura was turned into a pop star only for the benefit of a pony that wasn't even a pop star, but a greedy manager.

"Sorry," I corrected myself, stuttering for a brief moment as I was being insensitive. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, you were right to say that, Hot," said Coloratura, turning back to me. "Svengallop was the insensitive one, not you. You know, I'm glad we are friends and neighbors, Hot. We can share our feelings and such in this manner."

"You're right," I said, warmly. "You are absolutely right."

…

Once again, Coloratura and I continued long into the night and soon, the days leading up to the interview with the princesses at the Castle of Friendship were drawing nearer and nearer…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Day of the Interview"

The five days had come and gone like any other set of days as I prepared to board the train to Ponyville and my interview with the princesses. With my notebook in my left pocket and a pack of tissues in the right pocket, I boarded the train and sat at a window seat looking at Manehattan one last time before I looked at the questions that I would ask Twilight and the princesses.

"These questions don't seem like they are insensitive," I thought to myself. "Still, I need to be cautious. The Golden Oak Library was a home, not just a structure. I need to choose my words carefully, I need to be candid."

The train continued along the Equestrian countryside as I continued to prepare myself for what was in front of me. Finally, an hour later, the train arrived at the Ponyville train station and I stepped onto the platform. Now, I was getting closer and closer to my goal. But, there was something else going through my mind.

"I can only imagine what Princess Twilight is going through right now," I said to myself.

…

And I didn't know it at the time, but Twilight was in her bedroom at the castle of friendship looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror of her bedroom. Even if I wasn't there physically, I knew Twilight was going to be going through this difficult period.

"Twilight, are you sure you want to do this?" asked her dragon assistant, Spike as he walked into Twilight's bedroom. "I mean…talking about losing the library so soon? Couldn't you wait until the time was right?"

"I need to do this, Spike," she answered, turning around to face him. "This reporter has been meaning to interview me for quite some time and you know it. I need to get all these pent up emotions out of me."

"Look Twilight," said Spike. "I know you are a princess and you have been thrust into the public's eye, but even you have limits."

"Limits or not limits," Twilight retorted firmly as she placed her five pointed crown on her head with her magic. "The ponies of Equestria need to understand what I had went through when I was fighting Tirek."

As he heard his boss spoke, Spike began to wish that Applejack was here. After all, she was the one who shooed me away from Twilight while she mourned her library. I will have to admit that there were some ponies who didn't want to speak to me, but they either had no other choice or wanted to get me to talk.

"For crying out loud, Twilight," protested Spike, still holding his reservations. "This is a personal matter for both of us and you are just going to blab about everything we went through? Personally, I think you shouldn't even go with this at all."

But, Twilight didn't listen and instead walked out of her bedroom and down to her library where our interview was to take place along with Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence, who had come all the way from the Crystal Empire to be interviewed by me. Much like Twilight, they had been through their own personal hell's when they were powerless and tossed in Tartarus like three garbage bags.

"Are you ready for this, Twilight?" Celestia asked Twilight as she walked into the library and sat down on the sofa.

"Yes," answered Twilight quietly, sitting next to her former mentor and boss. "We all need to air our grievances to this reporter."

"Indeed, we must," remarked Luna. "All of us have been holding frustrations and these kinds of feelings for long enough. Even I have been having nightmares of being held in Tartarus and never making it out alive."

"We all have been having nightmares, dear sister," said Celestia, looking over towards her younger sister. "I know that I have found that speaking to certain ponies is a way of relieving our own personal aggressions. What we did was the only way that led to Tirek's re-imprisonment."

All the princesses nodded in agreement, even Cadence, who had been through this kind of nightmare before when she was kidnapped by the Changelings before her wedding to Prince Shining Armor, Canterlot's former captain of the royal guard.

…

At that moment, I made my way up towards the tree-like Castle of Friendship which had been placed under heavier guard than normal because all four princesses were present inside.

"I'm Hot Scoop, the pony assigned to interview the princesses," I said to the guards at the front door of the castle.

"Please present your credentials," the guards ordered and I complied, taking out my identification and showing it to the two guards. "Very well, you may pass."

Pulling their spears away, I walked into the castle and upon entering the castle, I was amazed at how huge the castle was even though it was a tree shaped structure. Walking through the halls, I began to wonder and understand right then and there just how that Twilight would be able to get used to living in this place so quickly.

In fact, I tried to put myself in Twilight's shoes for a brief second, just to see how Twilight was able to live in this enormous place. After all, the Golden Oak Library, as I recall, was much homier than this. It was smaller, it was convenient, it was truly home to Twilight whether she was a princess or a student of Celestia's. Then, as I approached the stairs, I was distracted by a large brown object hanging from the ceiling of Twilight's throne room.

"What are you doing?" asked the guards assigned to protect the throne room.

"I wish to see what is in the throne room," I answered. "I'm Hot Scoop, the reporter assigned to interview the princesses."

Much like the guards at the front door, the guards by the throne room allowed me inside and I didn't know whether to gasp or just stand there in amazement. A tree shaped structure was hanging over the throne room with multi-colored ornaments dangling from the roots.

"Impossible," I gasped. "It can't believe that it would be possible, but it is! It's the Golden Oak Library, but only the roots!"

I couldn't see what was in the ornaments, but I had a very good indication that it was important memories of Princess Twilight's time in the Golden Oak Library. Part of me was also beginning to wonder, even for a second, that Twilight losing the Golden Oak Library was no accident.

Could it have been that Tirek's escape was a sign that Twilight Sparkle needed to grow up and accept responsibility? It was strongly implied that it was, but I needed to hear it straight from Twilight herself.

"Are you Hot Scoop?" called a voice and I turned to see Twilight's baby dragon assistant Spike standing in the door way.

"I am he," I replied. "Are they waiting for me?"

"They are ready whenever you are," Spike stated and I nodded to myself in reply that I was ready and I followed Spike towards the castle's library while still keeping the wonders of the Golden Oak Library's roots implanted in my brain.

The time had come for the interview and I was prepared for anything that would come my way…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"An Uneasy Interview"

Walking up to Princess Twilight's library felt like the longest walk in the world to me. I had no idea what to expect out of this interview and I could only just wonder who other than Twilight was going to get the most emotional. Yes, Celestia, Luna and Cadence were thrown into Tartarus like garbage, but Twilight suffered much worse: in addition to losing her library, she also witnessed her friends being used as leverage for her to give up the alicorn magic that Tirek so desired.

"Here is the library," Spike said as he led to the doorway. "Just remember that Twilight is still getting over losing the Golden Oak Library and…"

"I am aware, buddy," I interrupted, not wanting to hear what Spike had to say about how Twilight was feeling. "I promise you that I will be careful when asking my questions. Trust me, I may be a reporter, but I have my limits."

Spike nodded and allowed me to walk into the library. There were the four princesses of Equestria, all sitting on a sofa and waiting for me to arrive. Looking at their faces, I could tell that they were in emotional pain and distress. Tirek was a dangerous creature and to me, even though I had not yet admitted it, they were in my view at least, the most victimized by Tirek's actions.

"Your highnesses," I said, bowing before them. "I am Hot Scoop, the reporter from the Equestrian Journal assigned to interview you about the events with Tirek. Now, before I start the interview, I want you to know that if at any time you wish to not answer certain questions, please let me know."

"No, I want you to ask whatever questions you may have," said Twilight, firmly in a sharp tone. "This is a very difficult time for all of us and we need to release whatever tensions we may have."

"Very well," I said, sitting in the chair across from the princesses. "But, I must say that you are probably thinking that I am one of those insensitive reporters who doesn't care about the well-being of the celebrities we are interviewing. Well, I am not like that. I have my limits and boundaries."

I sat there and expected to hear an answer from the princesses, but instead, I got a completely different answer from Princess Luna.

"Ask us whatever questions you have for us, young colt," said the Princess of the Night. "We are prepared to answer whatever you wish to ask of us."

…

I then looked down at my notebook containing my questions for each of the princesses, mostly for Twilight. Much like going to get your blood drawn at the doctors, I decided to just ask Twilight's questions first and get them out of the way, preparing myself for whatever came my way.

"This first question is for you, Princess Twilight," I said. "How do you feel about becoming the Princess of Friendship?"

"Honored to say the least," replied Twilight, briefly looking down at the ground. "But it seems just so sudden and quick at the same time. I knew that I was going to face a test much like when I became an alicorn princess in the first place, but it was nothing like this."

"We all must face challenges, Twilight," remarked Celestia. "These kinds of challenges are not to bring you down, but rather to make you stronger. Myself, Luna and Cadence knew that you weren't going to defeat Tirek with magic alone."

"I think that Princess Celestia has a point, Twilight," I interjected. "I may be just a reporter, but I am not in this for the money. My job is to benefit Equestria with news that provide lessons that other ponies can take to heart. What your new position holds will open so many doors for you and allow you to teach lessons that you have never taught before."

Twilight silently nodded as she absorbed all the information that she was being given by me and her mentor.

"Now then, I'm going to ask this question and I know that it is a very difficult question to ask," I said, looking back down at the notebook containing my questions. "But, do you miss living in the Golden Oak Library?"

Almost immediately, I saw Twilight's eyes welling up with tears and for a moment, I couldn't help but wonder if I just screwed up this interview.

"What have I done?" I thought. "Way to go, Hot Scoop. You just went and made a princess cry, you idiot. And not just any princess, but the Princess of Friendship."

Grabbing a tissue, I handed it to Twilight, who dabbed her eyes with it while Celestia draped one of her giant wings around Twilight's back, pulling her close.

"Do I miss the Golden Oak Library?" Twilight cried, in between light sobs. "Of course I miss it. When I saw it destroyed, I couldn't help but feel like I had lost everything that made me who I am today. There were so many important items in the library that are just irreplaceable, Hot Scoop."

"I could just only imagine the horrors," I sighed in a sympathetic voice. "Believe me, if I was in your shoes, I would feel the exact same way."

"But, its not just the things in there," Twilight cried as she continued dabbing her tear filled eyes with the tissue. "The Golden Oak Library…was the first home I ever lived in. It was where I had my fondest memories, both good and bad. The Golden Oak Library was the place where I solved Starswirl's spell and became an alicorn princess. I didn't ask for this, Hot Scoop. If I wanted to be the Princess of Friendship, I could have solved another spell of Starswirl's, not take on a magic-obsessed monster!"

As Twilight spoke through her cries, I couldn't help but think of my interview with Tirek. He was the true cause in all of this. Sure, Discord did betray Equestria and is partially to blame for this. But, Tirek was the instigator and he showed no remorse or regret for what he had done.

"Princess Twilight," I sighed. "I know what you are probably thinking right now. You probably think I am being insensitive to you by asking you these questions…"

"You aren't being insensitive," reassured Princess Cadence. "This is Twilight and us releasing our emotions that have been built up inside of us for a long time. We were just like Twilight, Hot Scoop. However, unlike her, we were at the mercy of Tirek as well. We had our freedoms stolen from us along with our magic and for a moment, I couldn't help but think we would never get out of this alive."

For a moment, I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do. Here I was, in front of the four alicorn princesses and one of them, sobbing her heart out over losing her home and possessions. I felt powerless to help in any way and one might wonder if I could find a way to correct this interview before it would get out of hand…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You Are Not Being Insensitive"

Did I just hear what I think I heard coming from the Princess of Love? Could Equestria's four princesses be more than willing to open themselves up to whatever questions I had about their ordeal with Tirek? That was what my mind was going through at that moment and it seemed more than necessary to accept what they wanted. But, I was more than concerned with Twilight, who had managed to pull herself together a little bit. Furthermore, I had to remember once again that Twilight was the one who was the most victimized.

"If you say that I am not being insensitive," I said, now being very cautious. "Then I believe what you tell me."

"It's helpful and healthy for us to air our feelings," advised Celestia. "The past few days and weeks have been very difficult for the four of us. We've dealt with betrayal, horrible mistakes and sacrifice to last us a lifetime."

"And that is only the tip of the iceberg," added Luna. "To be honest, being cast in Tartarus was difficult for me as much as anypony. In fact, being imprisoned brought me back memories of being imprisoned on the moon after I became Nightmare Moon."

I saw Luna shudder upon saying those words and for somepony who had once been treated like a common criminal, the last thing she wanted to do was to relive that same nightmare. Personally, I had to put myself into their shoes. I wanted to feel what they were feeling during this entire interview that I was conducting.

"Well, I can only imagine, Princess Luna," I sighed, writing down what she had said. "Believe me, you are truly a pony who had turned her life around for the better. Imprisoned for 1,000 years is more than enough and this was something that you yourself didn't need."

I then turned my attention back to Twilight as I handed her another tissue. She wanted to speak and I acknowledged it.

"You wish to say something, Twilight?" I asked.

"I do," answered Twilight, continuing to try and pull herself together. "I had no idea that my fellow princesses were imprisoned in Tartarus. As far as I was concerned, they were still in Canterlot waiting for the moment that I would find a way to unlock the chest and send Tirek back to where he belonged."

"We didn't want to worry you unnecessarily, Twilight," said Celestia, causing Twilight to direct her attention back to her mentor and boss. "Besides, we were without our magic, so we couldn't send out a distress signal for you to come and help us."

"I know what you are saying," Twilight said as she got up from the sofa and walked over to one of her bookshelves. "You probably didn't want me to help you because you would be a distraction. You are probably wanting me to think that you aren't important to me anymore because I am a princess now and I can fend for myself."

Myself and the rest of the princesses were shocked to hear such a statement coming from the Princess of Friendship. Part of me was even wondering if Twilight was start act more and more out of her normal character.

"That's not true, Twilight," cried Celestia as I carefully wrote down what Celestia would say to her youngest equal. "We will always be important you, Twilight. But, you need to remember this: "And yes, sometimes I have let you take care of an incident that I could have cleared away easily. But I do not do this because I am cruel, or because I want to play a joke on you... I do this because I am your teacher, and sometimes, this is how you must learn."

"Furthermore," added Luna. "Tirek was far too dangerous for us to face easily. If we had faced him with our magic, he would have not only stole our magic, but would have killed us if he had the chance to do so."

Twilight listened intently to this and slowly realized that the situation would have turned out far worse if her fellow princesses had not done what they did. Walking away from the bookshelf and back to the sofa, Twilight considered what had been said and was beginning to understand that everything that she had lost in the library was just materials…nothing more.

"But, when I had to turn over the alicorn magic to save my friends and even Discord…" Twilight started to say, only to be stopped by Celestia.

"You did what we would have done if somepony was in the same situation," said Celestia, firmly. "Alicorn Magic is powerful, but its just that, magic. What is important for you to remember is that any material is not important. What is important is the lives of those around you and that you cannot replace the lives of your friends. You can rebuild homes, you can regain magic, but you can't rebuild souls of those who are closest to you."

…

With each word that Celestia spoke, I carefully wrote down just exactly what she had just said to Twilight. Celestia was right about one thing…you cannot replace lives because they just can't be replaced. Once they were gone, they were gone.

"I understand what you are trying to tell me," cried Twilight, as she got off the sofa again and faced her fellow princesses and myself. "But, it certainly doesn't make it any easier. I lost everything I ever owned when Tirek destroyed the Golden Oak Library: our letters that we wrote to each other while I was your student containing the lessons that I had learned; the dresses that Rarity had made for me for the Grand Galloping Gala, my brother's wedding to Cadence when I was his Best Mare; all the books that I had treasured and read over and over again; all the gifts I had received from family, my friends. I can't get them back because Tirek took it all away from me and I ask myself, 'What did I ever do to him? I didn't do anything to provoke this.'"

The entire library fell silent and all we could do was just sit there in complete and utter amazement at Twilight's speech.

"I knew that someday I would get my own castle," she continued, briefly looking away for a moment. "But, I would have wanted to pass the library onto a pony who would have been just like me, a pony wanting to study the magic and perhaps one day achieve something similar to what I had done. Yes, the library's roots reside over my throne, but the pain will NEVER go away! No matter how hard I try!"

Twilight's eyes began welling up with tears again and she darted out of the library, not wanting to break down in front of her equals.

"If you want me to stop this interview," I said. "I can do that. Had I had known she was feeling this way…"

"It's not your fault, Hot Scoop," reassured Celestia, looking at me with tender eyes. "Twilight is still coming to terms with the loss of her library. But it was more than a library, it was her home: the very first home she ever lived in on her own and part of her may never recover from something of this magnitude."

I had to understand just what Celestia was saying and I looked down at my notes and a good portion of them were concerning Twilight.

"Perhaps we should go check on her," suggested Cadence and I knew that it was time for me to go back to Manehattan.

"You go do that at once," I said. "I need to get back to Manehattan at once and start work on the story based on what you all have told me."

Bowing to the princesses, I walked out of the library and as I made my way towards the doors of the Friendship Castle, I could hear the loud sobs coming from Twilight Sparkle. Part of me wanted to stay and help her, but I couldn't. This was a private matter surrounding the four princesses and I had to leave for Manehattan at that very moment…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"An Incomplete Interview"

In the days following the emotional interview with the princesses, all I could do was set about sitting at my desk at the Equestrian Journal, putting together the article that would be filled with more than sadness for my readers. But, I couldn't help but feel that I didn't get entirely what I set out to do. In fact, even a part of me wanted to go back and finish what I had started, while another part of me just didn't want to go through with Twilight bawling like a foal again.

"How's it going, Scoop?" asked my boss as he walked into my office. "And I couldn't help but wonder that you've been very quiet among your colleagues. Care to tell me what the problem is?"

"It's just that I can't help but think for Princess Twilight," I sighed moving away from my work for a brief moment. "I mean, when I was interviewing her and all, I couldn't help but feel nothing but sympathy for her. It makes you wonder when you think about it."

My boss raised an eyebrow at this remark and sat down in front of my desk, looking as if he was keen to hear what I had to say to him about Princess Twilight.

"In what way do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, when I was interviewing them," I explained. "I tried to paint a picture of the situation that they were all in and well, I tried to put myself in their shoes. Tirek…he had no mercy and nopony, not even my own worst enemy, should go through what Twilight and her equals went through. It makes me want to turn back time and face Tirek myself."

"Scoop, I know what you are thinking," said my boss. "You want to find a time travel spell and change history, simply because you feel bad for an alicorn princess. It makes you seem like you are in love with Princess Twilight."

"Beg your pardon?" I remarked, sitting at my desk with a wide-eyed expression on my face. "What did you say? That I am in love with Princess Twilight? Do you mean that in a mutual way or…?"

"No," stammered my boss. "I…I…I chose my words wrong. I shouldn't have said that, Hot. I know that you feel sorry because you care. I respect you for your honesty and dedication."

"Well, thanks for your understanding," I said. "But, I don't plan on finding a time travel spell to go back in time. I'm not even a unicorn, nor am I an alicorn. I'm an Earth pony with a profession as a journalist and reporter for a major newspaper. And you know very well and I know very well that we sometimes have to understand our interview subjects a little bit better."

My boss sat back and contemplated just exactly what I was saying. It was him after all that told me that we needed to have sensitivity and restraint in what we do.

"Finding a time travel spell wouldn't erase what Twilight and her fellow princesses went through," I continued. "Along with everypony else affected by Tirek and even Discord when he was allied with him. We have to move on with our lives, no matter how difficult certain events can be."

"You're right," remarked my boss, getting up from the seat in front of my desk. "Well, I think that you should get back to what you are doing. But, for the sake of the business of what we do, I must ask you to try and finish the interview with the princesses."

"But, sir…" I protested, not wanting to put the princesses through the wringer again.

"We have no other choice, Hot," he interrupted, opening the door to my office. "We are a business and we must complete the tasks that we set ourselves up for."

I sighed heavily and accepted what needed to be done. Once the door was closed, I returned to finishing up my article eventually sending it to my boss for editing.

…

Soon, the time came for me to return home and I collapsed on the sofa, exhausted, tired and wanting to just let the floor sink and drag me under the hole. I didn't want to go back and force Twilight to open her wounds up even more, but I couldn't just let this sweep under the rug.

Perhaps that there would be something coming up and put an end to the proposed plan that was being thrown out in front of me. Just then, I heard a knock at the door and trotted over.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Open the door, Hot Scoop," called a very authorative voice and I opened the door to reveal a messenger from Canterlot handing me a scroll with Princess Celestia's seal on it. "I have here a message from Princess Celestia."

"Thank you," I said and opened the scroll to read what was in front of me:

 _Dear Hot Scoop,_

 _I am writing this to you in regards to the interview at Princess Twilight's castle a few days ago. All four of us came to an agreement and we wish to sit down with you again and finish up the interview that we had started. Despite the fact that we were reluctant that Princess Twilight not participate in the remainder of the interview. She was very insistent on continuing to participate and finish what she was starting to tell you before her emotions got the better of her. Once you receive this scroll, please respond as soon as possible. Thank you again!_

 _Her Royal Highness,_

 _Princess Celestia_

…

I took in what I had read and gave myself a few minutes to think about my response while the messenger waited. It may have only been a few minutes, but it certainly felt like an eternity. Finally, I came up with an answer for the messenger.

"You can tell her highness, Princess Celestia, that I will be willing to finish the interview," I replied. "At their convenience, of course. I do not want them to rush back into something that was stressful for them. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," replied the messenger and he left, allowing me to shut the door. Perhaps this was a risk for the interview to continue, but it needed to be done. We are a business after all and the Equestrian public needed to know the whole truth.

A few more days later, I heard a knock at the door and I walked over to see the same messenger pony on the other side.

"The princesses wish to see you tomorrow," he explained. "At the Castle of Friendship at Princess Twilight's request."

I didn't want us to continue the interview at the Castle of Friendship, but I had very little choice in the matter. Accepting my fate, I motioned for the messenger to tell the princesses that I was willing to finish the interview at the Castle of Friendship.

But, I could only wonder to myself just how the interview was going to finish…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Finishing the Interview"

The next day there I was, as nervous as ever heading to Ponyville to finish the interview with the princesses. This is something I really didn't want to finish but my boss insisted that I did.

"Passengers from Manhattan to Ponyville you may get down"

I got down from the train and started heading to Princess Twilight's castle. Once I got there,there was a lot of guards like last time due to the 4 princesses being present in the same place..

"Who goes there?! exclaimed one of the guards at the entrance.

"I'm Hot Scoop, The interviewer here to resume the interview with the princesses."

After they verified my identification, I was permitted to go in the castle and I was greeted by Spike who led me to the living room where the princesses were going to continue with the interview.

"Hello Hot Scoop, it's nice to see you again". I looked up and saw Princess Celestia greeting me.

"Please take a seat."

I went ahead and took a seat on a really nice couch. I took a small moment to look at the room, there were pictures of Princess Twilight with her family, her friends and the princesses on a wall, there were really nice and I suppose expensive decorations and a small shelf. My observation was interrupted when Twilight spoke.

"All of us are ready for any questions you want to ask, oh and also I'm sorry for what happened last time you were here, emotions got the best of me"

"Oh don't worry your highness I understand, and if you are ready then without furthermore to do let's start completing the interview."

"This question is for you Princess Twilight, How did Tirek get to the library?"

"Well, when he found me I started teleporting to different places, I teleported home and he just appeared, I looked through my telescope I saw him than…" Her eyes started to tear up, seeing this Princess Cadance who was sitting next to her started stroking her sister-in-law´s mane.

"He…. hit the library with magic and all the books, my belongings and my home itself proceeded to….. start burning down."

She barely finished when she just started bawling and crying like a foal. Had I seriously messed up by asking that question? I thought all of my questions were not insensitive.

My thoughts were cut by Celestia saying

"Its okay Twilight We know how hard this has been on you, however you have to be strong."

"You say that because none of you have ever gotten your home destroyed and blasted with magic like mine before, The library was way more than a home to me, my first real home, the first home I was able to enjoy independently…. AND IT GOT ALL DESTROYED BY TIREK, WHAT DID I DO TO HIM WHY DID HE DO THAT, I DIDN'T DESERVE IT"

With that Princess Twilight trotted off leaving me, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance in shock. Dead silence filled the room, Princess Cadance broke the silence.

"I should really go check on her, you stay here and finish the interview"

"Are you sure Cadance?" asked Luna in a concerned tone.

"Yes I'm sure, It wouldn't be the first time" Cadance said recalling to her time being Twilight's foalsitter I guess.

With this Princess Cadance went after her young sister-in-law.

I Looked at the two other princesses and realized there was a tear coming from Celestia's eye.

"Are you okay Your highness?"

"I am My little pony it's just that what Twilight said brought me memories of the dreadful night I had to banish my sister to the moon, Our castle was destroyed by magic blasts during our fight and I was devastated."

"Its okay sister, I'm back and we have a new wonderful castle and have forgiven each other for the events that took place that night."

"Well my last questions are for you two and for Princess Cadance"

"Well we will answer the questions and when my dear niece comes back she can answer her questions."

"ok well How did you get imprisoned in Tartarus?"

"We got imprisoned in Tartarus when Tirek burst into the throne room with the intent of taking our magic" explained Princess Luna.

"When he found that this had been in vain he furiously opened a portal to Tartarus and teleported us there."finished Princess Celestia.

"I'm so sorry things had to be that way for you, I truly am." I said truly feeling sorry for what the princesses had to go trough.

"Its okay my little pony it was something we had to go through in order to save Equestria from being ruled and controlled by Tirek."

"What were you thinking when you were stuck in Tartarus?" I really hoped that this question wasn't going to sound insensitive.

"I was really worried about my sister´s, Cadence´s and twilight´s wellbeing, I was specially worried about my former student Twilight I knew that Tirek was going to find her sooner or later"

"I was thinking about Equestrias faith I was remembering the time that I tried to rule Equestria" Luna started tearing up and her caring sister placed a wing over her.

The door to the living room we were in opened showing the two missing princesses.

"We are back and some pony has an apology to give" said the princess of love referring to her former charge.

"Princess Celestia I'm sorry for talking back to you like that and I'm sorry for running away in such a rude way, you were only trying to calm me down and you didn't deserve for me to talk back in such a disrespectful way."

"I forgive you Twilight, but I think im not the only pony you owe an apology to"

"Im sorry Hot Scoop I shouldn't have ran away like that in front of you and I shouldn't have made this interview harder than it already is I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe Twilight had just apologized to me. She didn't have to apologize I was the one that shouldn't had asked that question.

"You have nothing to apologize for Princess, I should not have asked such an insensitive question"

After this I asked Princess Cadance the questions she had missed. She pretty much answered the same thing Celestia did. I just had one last question to ask and this one was again for Princess Twilight.

"Finally Princess Twilight What did you learn from this experience?"

"I learned to be grateful for my family and my friends I Learned that everything else is material and can be replaced but my friends and my family cant so they need to be first."

"Were done with the interview Thanks for giving me the opportunity to interview you your highnesses"

"We thank you for not being insensitive and helping us get this all out if you ever need another interview from us you can notify us" said Princess Twilight.

"Well I must get back to Manehattan to edit this and get it ready for it to be published." I said vowing.

After saying goodbye to the princesses i headed home looking at my work after 2 trips to Ponyville, tears, princess Twilight running away twice I got the interview finished and ready to publish.

Special thanks to Twily04MLP for assisting me with the chapter.

THE END


End file.
